One (1) of the basic skills required to succeed in the game of golf is the ability to keep one's body in the correct position throughout the entire swing. The torso and waist of many golfers moves about haphazardly during a swing. This movement then causes the rest of the body to compensate, thus resulting in haphazard swings that are inconsistent. Accordingly, there is a continual need for new and innovative golf training equipment that will help to improve a golfer's swinging technique. The development of the apparatus herein fulfills this need.
There have been several attempts in the past to invent training aids to improve a golfer's swing. U.S. Pat. No. 7,666,106 issued to Herbet discloses a posture correcting tool for golf swings that incorporates a series of bars to align the golfer's buttocks, hips, and head. This patent does not disclose any means to calibrate swing path or any means to assist with consistent ball placement.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,591,734 issued to Mazzone discloses a golf swing aid that uses one (1) or more “L”-shaped members to position and guide a golfer's hips in order to prevent lateral movement. This patent does not disclose any means to calibrate swing path or any means to assist with consistent ball placement.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,843,730 issued to Bellagamba discloses a golf training apparatus that assists with positioning a golfer's head, back, and knees. This patent does not disclose any means to calibrate swing path or any means to assist with consistent ball placement.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,575,844 issued to Gray discloses a golf stance and movement training device that assists with positioning a golfer's back and knees in order to promote balance on the balls of the golfer's feet. This patent does not disclose any means to calibrate swing path or any means to assist with consistent ball placement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,916,037 issued to Hill discloses a golf training device and method that applies pressure to a golfer's hip and includes a base for receiving a golfer's foot. This patent does not disclose any back support, any means to calibrate swing path, or any means to assist with consistent ball placement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,830,079 issued to Hudson discloses a stance and movement swing training apparatus for golf and other sports that assist in positioning a golfer's buttocks, hips, and knee. This patent does not disclose any means to calibrate swing path or any means to assist with consistent ball placement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,300 issued to May discloses a golf swing training apparatus that utilizes a series of rods to position a golfer's knees and hips. This patent does not disclose any back support, any means to calibrate swing path, or any means to assist with consistent ball placement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,858 issued to Bellagamba discloses a golf training apparatus that aids in positioning a golfer's head, knees, and feet and further provides a series of mirrors to allow a golfer to examine their stance. This patent does not disclose any back support, any means to calibrate swing path, or any means to assist with consistent ball placement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,074 issued to Scheurer discloses a golfer's hip turn restrictor training aid that incorporates a hook-shaped device to position a golfer's hip. This patent does not disclose any back support, any means to calibrate swing path, or any means to assist with consistent ball placement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,569 issued to Rilling discloses a golf stance trainer that monitors the position of a golfer's buttocks, hips, and knees and alerts the golfer when their stance is incorrect. This patent does not disclose any means to calibrate swing path or any means to assist with consistent ball placement.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,623,733 issued to Cavanaugh discloses a posture correcting tool for golf swings by utilizing a body cage member to guide a golfer's hips and a hitting track for proper ball placement. This patent does not disclose any back support or any means to calibrate swing path.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffers from one (1) or more of the aforementioned disadvantages. Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which an apparatus can aid a golfer in learning proper lower body movement that avoids early extension of the back or lateral movement in the hips while also assisting the golfer with learning proper swing paths and consistent ball placement. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.